Building:Town hall
The old page, with information for Patch 0.2.8, can be found here. Introduction At the heart of the town you can find the town hall, through which the town grows and flourishes. The smart civil servants that work at the town hall, love to give you information about your local population. The town hall is a place to go for an overview of your town. The town hall allows you to see where you have assigned citizens, how much room you have in your city, how much space is occupied, the satisfaction of your citizens, the population growth, corruption if any, and your income/expenditure. Every expansion of the town hall increases the maximum number of citizens allowed in your town. There are also Town Stages of the town hall expansion that changes the whole town view. The town hall shows how happy/sad your people are, your housing capacity, your income/costs, distribution of citizens, workers and scientists. It also allows you to change your town name. Also, once every few levels the town hall changes your town icon in island view and adds more scenery to your town. Expansion Details ;Extra Notes *The Town hall has a storage capacity of Wood, Sulphur, Crystal glass, Marble, and Wine which adds to your total storage not included in the Warehouse chart. *Town halls cannot be downgraded. The only way to downgrade a Town Hall is by using the Abandon colony button in the left sidebar (only works on colonies), which will destroy your colony, its troops, residents, and all resources. Satisfaction Satisfaction can be increased by building, upgrading, and utilizing the features of Taverns and Museums. In addition, the Capital receives +50 satisfaction (with Well Digging), and +200 satisfaction (with Utopia.) All towns benefit from Holiday with +25 satisfaction. Satisfaction is decreased by corruption, population increase, and running out of wine when using a tavern. In addition to the satisfaction bonuses, researches add housing space for extra citizens. Well Digging provides extra space for 50 citizens at your capital. Holiday increases space by 50 citizens in all your towns. Utopia provides space for another 200 citizens at your capital. There are five levels of satisfaction in a town. The higher the satisfaction, the faster population grows in this town, to the maximum level of citizens for the level of town hall plus bonus space. New look in 0.3.0 All of this is on a per town basis (for empire gold total see the usual place). 1. Rename town 2. Population / maximum population 3. Action points: 3 base, one additional for every 4 town hall levels - 1 used per fleet/military action 4. Population gain/loss per hour 5. Gold gain/loss per hour 6. Percentage corruption, equal to: 100 * Max{0,colonies - Governor's Residence level)/Total towns} 7. Satisfaction... 8. Satisfaction total. 9. Amount of money being made and number of people making money 10. Amount of wood being made and number of people making wood 11. Amount of special resource being made and number of people making special resource. 12. Number of ideas being made and number of people making ideas (10, 11 and 12 all are the normal numbers minus the corruption percentage (28%)) 13. Warning that there is corruption in your colony. 14. Basic satisfaction for having a town (+196) 15. Satisfaction gained from research (e.g. Holiday - +25) 16. Satisfaction from having a tavern (+12 * tavern level) 17. Satisfaction from serving wine (+60 * level of wine provided) 18. Satisfaction from having museum (+20 * level of museum) 19. Satisfaction from cultural goods in this town (+50 * number of goods) 20. Dissatisfaction from having population (-1 * population) 21. Dissatisfaction from corruption ((Basic Bonuses + Wine Satisfaction + Culture Satisfaction)* Corruption %) Other Buildings Category:Buildings Category:Patch 0.3.0